With just one kiss
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if after Jacob's kiss in Eclispe made Bella decide she didn't even want to be Jacob's friend anymore, but she also decided on more things. Boundaries are all broken now!
1. Chapter 1

**Just in case you can't already tell this is a team Edward story, and I don't think team Jacob fans will love this! Sorry! **

**B's pov**

Jacob Black, you jerk!

Edward was gone at the moment hunting, he would be back in a few hours, so I had three long days away from him, and I missed him so much.

It was like he takes my heart with him when he leaves, but with my thoughts one what had just happened four days ago kept my mind busy.

Jacob had force me to kiss him, and I wasn't happy about it one little bit.

Edward was the only man that had ever touched my like that, and now what was I, now that another man had forced me into this.

I hate you Jacob Black, and that kiss made me finally see what kind of man you really are.

You're selfish; you only care about yourself, not once thinking about what you're doing to Edward or me.

But of course like always this is my entire fault.

If I wouldn't have gotten so close to you, and used you to make myself feel better then you wouldn't have had feelings for me like this.

You hurt me, by the mean things you say about Edward, and even though your natural enemies you never hear Edward saying such thinks about you, because he knows it would hurt me, but obviously you don't care how much it hurts me as long as you stop me from picking Edward over you.

You continue to try and make me believe that Edward was no good for me, and would just hurt me, but what are you doing, trying to guilt me into doing things, force me to do things you know I don't want to do, and hurt me every single day with your words.

Edward has never hurt me as much as you have, maybe when he left, but he did that for me, and you hurt me for you, so you could get me to love you.

Well Jacob I guess that kiss was the biggest mistake of your life, because I have made up my mind and there is no question to anything I'm going to do.

I waited for Edward silently sitting on my bed, and just thinking of a way to tell Edward about my decision.

So when a gentle touch sent warmth down my spine I jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." My Edward said pulling me close to his side as he sat down beside me.

I was quiet, as I nervously tried to think more.

Edward sensed that something was wrong right away.

"What is it Bella, what's wrong?" He asked looking over me with his gorgeous golden eyes.

"I have to tell you something, a decision I made…about Jacob." I said lowly.

Edward tensed, and pain clouded his eyes, along with worry, and regret.

His pain was a stab to my own heart, and I quickly had to reassure him.

"I love you Edward, and I always will." I said quickly.

But that only seemed to make him worse, and I realized that it sounded like a good bye.

"That kiss that Jacob forced me into got me thinking, and now I know exactly how I feel, and who I want to be with," I continued watching as Edward seemed to grow more and sadder, and pained. "You, I want to be with you and only you And I no longer want to see Jacob ever again." I said looking at him with hope in my eyes.

Edward again froze, but this time in shock, and intense relief.

"A-are you sure?" He asked with a slight frown.

"I still haven't forgiven him yet, and I truly believe I never will Edward, I think the longer I hung around his the more it's going to hurt him, you, and me." I said seriously.

Edward took in my words, and hugged my tightly to me in extreme happiness.

"Bella you scared me, I thought that I was going to lose you right here to that mutt." Edward admitting kissed me gently.

I sighed, and leaned into him.

"Never, I don't even want to be Jacob's friend anymore." I said and that was the truth.

Edward smiled at that, but was hesitant.

"What caused you to decide this my love?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well after you left for your hunt I thought Jacob called asking me to forgive him, and I hung up on him, because of how smug he sounded the whole time, and it really hurt me that Jacob could respect me enough for me to decide what I wanted myself, not just making me. With that thought I remembered how much it hurt me that my best friend couldn't just be happy for me, if he really was my best friend then he would, and would want what makes me happy instead of say things that will upset me." I explained to Edward.

He listened to me and nodded in agreement.

"I had been hoping that you would see this soon, I'm just glad that I won't have to worry about you going to see the dog anymore right?" Edward asked hopeful.

"Right, but I do have question for you and please tell me the honest truth." I said now looking serious at Edward.

Edward nodded quickly.

"Why didn't you force me to choose between you or Jacob, or tell me that a real friend wouldn't be acting this way?" I asked.

Edward sighed, and played with my hair.

"I wanted you to decide on what you wanted to do and what you believed, and I prayed that you would see that Jacob was acting in an unfriendly way to hurt you. I didn't want to tell you because I knew this would hurt you." Edward said sadly.

Edward was the exact opposite of Jacob.

Jacob, who cared about himself, his pack, the glory of winning over a vampire, and didn't care at all about my feelings.

And Edward, who truly cared for me, and would do anything not to hurt me even if it meant putting himself through so much pain, he was the man I loved not Jacob.

I began to cry at the thought of all the pain I had been putting Edward through.

Edward was anxious now, and had me in his lap, and rocked me gently.

"Bella sweet heart, its ok, I love you, don't try, please tell me what I can do." Edward said panicked.

"Please forgive me, I put you through so much, and I hurt you." I sobbed into his chest.

Edward hugged me tighter to him.

"There is nothing for me to forgive you for, you did nothing wrong my love, please don't cry, I'll always love you no matter what you do." Edward said to me softly, sending warmth to my heart, and when I was calm enough to pull away from his shirt.

"I pick you Edward, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to figure out what was happening." I said taking his face in my hands.

Edward beamed at me, and kissed me with more passion then he has ever dared let out, and when his tongue rubbed against my lip I was so shocked I froze.

But I quickly opened, and almost moaned in pleasure as Edward's tongue dance in my mouth.

He was really breaking down his boundaries now, but I had something to say to him that was very important.

"Edward…" I moaned against his lips.

He reluctantly pulled away only letting slow kisses down my neck until my heart was racing and my face was red.

"Yes my sweet angel?" He asked amused as he finally stopped his torturous kisses.

"Yes." I said with a nod.

He was now confused, and he laughed.

"Yes back Bella?" He asked.

"That answer to your question, I say yes." I said with a smile.

Edward thought about that, and his eyes widened and the most joyous smile I have ever saw appeared on his face.

"Are you really agreeing to what I think your agreeing to?" Edward asked quickly, so fast I had a hard time understanding it.

"I don't know, I'm not the mind-reader here." I laughed.

Edward pouted.

"Bella you killing me here!" Edward said anxiously, and extremely hopeful.

I sighed in amusement.

"Yes Edward, I want to marry you." I said brightly.

Edward's lips crushed to mine, and his tongue was back in my mouth with fiery kisses of passion.

And he spun us around and we laughed in happiness, and excitement.

For Edward doing all he has done for me, making me happy, and caring for me so much, I decided that this was the least I could do for the man I loved, to give him one of the things that he wanted most.

**Review if you want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**B's pov**

"Bella my dear, sweet, beautiful angel, my soul mate, my only reason for my existence, my soon to be wife, please, please let me buy you this." Edward said with excited hopeful.

I groaned in defeat, but I tried to say no.

"But Edward I really don't need this, you already gave me an engagement ring, I don't need another." I said.

Ever since I had decided on marrying Edward, and telling him I picked him, he has been trying to get my things every day, but I knew this would happen.

And sometimes I didn't even mind getting things, but I'd never admit this to Edward, he would make sure I would get me a whole store of things.

"Bella please don't be so difficult, this won't count as an engagement ring, but just a ring to show you my feelings." Edward said simply, and picked the ring up.

It was a gorgeous ring, pure golden, and had a huge diamond on it.

"You know there are other ways to expression love, other then ridiculously expensive jewelry." I said with a pout.

Edward chuckled, and traced my lips softly.

"I am very aware of that love, but please let me get you this ring, I've wanted to buy you something like this since the very first day I saw you." Edward pleaded.

"Just let him buy you it Bella, you know you want it, and remember we have more wedding shopping to do." Alice said bouncing over to us.

I mentally groaned.

Yes, we have a whole week of nonstop shopping, and this was only the first hour of it, why must I be tortured so.

"Ok, fine, buy me this ring, but in turn I get something for you." I said with an evil smile.

Edward bit his lip at that, but looked happy as he slipped the ring onto the finger beside my engagement ring.

I couldn't help but grin at the rings; they were both so beautiful, epically my engagement ring.

"What are you going to get me?" Edward asked worriedly.

I grinned.

"I'm not telling, but I know exactly were I'm going to find it." I said smugly.

Edward will have absolutely no idea how much I love getting him gifts, it's become my new hobby, and I found out Edward doesn't like getting gifts either, which made it so much more fun buying him things.

"That's not very fair." Edward pouted, and I could help but get lost in the gorgeous pout, and I could feel my face warm as he gave me a crooked smile.

But before I could say anything Edward hissed in anger, and pushed me behind his back.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked panicked.

"It's _Jacob_." Edward growled.

I felt heat grow in me making me frown.

After Edward and I ad talked that night I had strangle grow a small hatred for Jacob, and the idea of having to deal with him now just made me even more mad.

Jacob walked up to us and got in Edward's face.

I could see Jacob buffing his chest out trying to look intimidating, and glared at Edward harshly.

They both growled at each other lowly, but it gave me chills.

"Who do you think you are, trying to keep Bella away from me?" Jacob snarled.

"This was all completely up to her mutt, she has decided." Edward said calmly, but I could catch the hatred, threat, and pure anger leaking in his voice.

"Yeah right." Jacob snorted still glaring Edward down.

I got between them, and glared at Jacob with all I had, and Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding my back.

And surprisingly Jacob took a nervous step back, and went down on his knees.

"Please Bells, I'm sorry I made you do that, but I had to, to make you see that we could be together like that, I bet your leech could never kiss you like that." Jacob said frowning at me.

I laughed darkly.

"Oh he can, and he does, and I got some news for you Jacob I don't love you, I never will love you, and I never ever want to see you again." I said between clenched teeth.

Jacob looked like someone just slapped him across the face as he looked back at me, but then he was glaring at Edward.

"You brain washed her, I'll kill you leech, you and your whole leech family." Jacob snarled as he began to shaking.

"NO!" I screamed at him harshly, unable to hold back my rage any longer.

Jacob, and Edward both froze in shock, and again Jacob took a step away from me.

"I HATE you Jacob, and Edward did brainwash me, after you forced me to kiss you it made me think, hey a true friend would be happy for me, not be a dumb-ass and make me kiss him to 'save' me from the big bad vampires, well you know what I don't want saved, and I don't want you, we aren't friends anymore, so go jump off a cliff, go run back to Sam, get out of my life, and don't come back." I snapped.

I could feel Edward joy at this, and pride, but also Jacob's intense pain.

"I won't give up on you Bella, not till your heart stops beating." Jacob said lowly, and turned around to leave

"Oh and Jacob, you aren't invited to my wedding." I called to him, almost smugly.

**REVIEW? **


	3. Chapter 3

**B's pov**

The little fight at the mall with Jacob just seemed like an old memory as I got ready to go out for Edward and I's party.

Alice had made a party at the bowling alley for us, all of my friends were invited along with my family, and Edward, and wolves were strictly off the list.

After bowling Edward had a surprise for me, which had knots in my stomach.

Alice let me wear whatever I wanted as my wedding gift, which I was very thankful for.

I just put on some jeans, and the blue blouse that Edward loved the most, and out my hair in a high pony tail.

When I thought I looked ready I walked slowly down the stairs were Edward was waiting for me.

His eyes brightened as he saw me, and when I reached the bottom he crushed me to him, and pressed his lips to mine.

"You look as beautiful as ever, my soon to be wife." Edward said against my lips.

I blushed at his words in pleasure.

"Thanks, you look good to." I said as he pulled away.

He chuckled, and took my hand as we walked out to his Volvo.

Edward like always held my door open for me, and closed my door behind me, and was in his side in seconds.

Everyone was waiting for as, Charlie, Rene, Phil, the Cullen's, and my friends, Mike, Angela, and Jessica.

Edward seemed at ease as we flew down the road his hand tightly in mine.

His eyes seemed to sparkle with joy, and excitement, but also of nervousness.

Whatever his present is it was making him nervous, so I should be scared.

The last surprise Edward had given me almost made me faint, but who could blame me from reacting from seeing a private jet sitting in your driveway?  
Of course Edward now had it in his yard, after reminding him that this might freak Charlie out, we decided that we'd keep it at his house.

Why he thought that I would want a jet was still a mystery to me, but I was just glad that he didn't do something like buy me a country.

When we pulled into the parking lot and walked in I was attacked with flashes, and everyone screamed 'Congratulations'.

I beamed at all the decorations; I didn't know Alice would rent the whole bowling alley.

I walked over to everyone, with Edward close to my side.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Rene asked pulling me into a hug.

"You aren't mad?" I asked surprised and pleased.

"Of course not sweetie, we are both going to make mistakes but never the same, sure I wouldn't have minded for you to wait maybe another year, but I'm so happy of you, both of you." Rene said looking at Edward to.

Edward beamed at her.

"Thanks Rene." Edward said politely.

"Well don't be shy, I want a hug from my future son-in-law." Rene said opening her arms.

Edward hugged her timidly, and when he pulled away he bit his lip to hold back his smile.

Phil and Charlie walked over next, and one at a time hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you Bella, I might not have learned much about you, but Rene talks about you a lot, and you make her so happy, so I wish you all the luck in the world." Phil said smiling at me.

I grinned back at him.

"Thanks Phil, I wish you and mom luck to." I said and turned to Charlie.

"I'm so proud of you Bells, I hope that everything in life turns out how you want it, remember that I'll always love you, and I'm here for you," Charlie said teary eyed, then he looked at Edward. "And you take care of my girl, she only deserves the best, and if you can't give it to her, or if you hurt her in any way, don't forget I can, and will arrest you." Charlie said teasingly, but I could tell he was dead serious.

Edward smiled politely.

"I will never hurt Bella, ever, and I promise that I will spoil her as much as she will let me." Edward said with an amused laugh.

Rene, Phil, and Charlie laughed at that, then moved on.

Each of my friends came over to us to congratulate us, then some of the Cullen's, but then Alice got everyone's attention that it was time to eat.

I hadn't even noticed the large table filled with food.

Edward sat me down at one of the table, and went up to get me a plate of food.

Angela sat down beside me with her plate filled and smiled at me.

"I'm really happy for you two Bella, Edward and you have always been great together." She said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Angela, I'm so lucky to have him." I said watched as he walked around the table with my family, and friends.

"And he is lucky to have you, you both need each other, I'm so glad that your getting married." She said excitedly.

I laughed.

"Thanks." I said and Edward put my plate down in front of me, and sat down beside me.

I looked down, and all the food there was food that I loved, and look back up at Edward.

"How did you know what I liked?" I asked shocked.

"My dear Bella, you should know by now that I know everything about you." Edward said with a smile that made my heart beat wildly.

I blushed as he laughed, probably hearing it.

I ate and talked to everyone for about two hours, then Alice announced that it was time to bowl.

Edward made me go first after we picked teams.

It was me, Edward, Angela, Alice, Jasper, and Mike.

Edward was a little reluctant to let Mike on my team, and I could tell that he regretted it already.

I went over and picked up the first bowling ball I saw but I was suddenly pulled down to the floor as the ball hit the ground.

My whole team erupting in laughter including Edward.

"I think that one might be a little too heavy my love." Edward chuckled.

I blushed, and tried to lift the ball but it wouldn't budge.

"Could you help me out here." I said embarrassed.

This stared another round of laughing, as Edward picked up the bowling ball with one hand and placed it back on the rack.

"Here this one seems better." Edward said handing me a different.

I was emerald green, and when I picked it up it fit in my fingers perfectly, and it was nice and light.

I beamed, and stepped up to start, trying not to fall on this slippery floor.

I slipped once but didn't fall, and I threw the ball down the lane, and what in horror as it went to a completely different alley, and hit down the pins in Emmett's alley.

Now everyone was laughing.

"Hey Bella thanks for helping but I think I can handle it myself." Emmett laughed.

I blushed deeply, and walked back to Edward to hide in his chest.

"It's alright Bella, it is your first time." Edward said kissing the top of my head.

Emmett came over and handed me my bowling ball.

"Give it another try." He said handing it to me.

I gulped, and slowly walked back up, but this time Edward followed me.

And this time he took hold of my hand that had the ball, and slowly wrapped his other arm around my waist.

Then he pulled my arms back.

"Ok Bella when I say let the ball go ok?" Edward asked.

"Ok." I said loving the sound of his voice.

Edward pulled it back a little farther, then swung it forward, at the same time telling me to let it go.

When I did I watched as it hit down every pin.

I couldn't help but squeal, and jump on Edward in joy.

"I did it." I said hugging him in excitement.

Edward chuckled as he spun me around, and carried me back to our team.

"Yes you did." He said planting kisses all over my face, but then he sat me down on the chair, and picked up a random ball.

He picked up a blue ball that had brown swirls on it.

He walked up gracefully, and with on quick fling it hit all the pins down with a sound of almost thunder as they hit.

He walked back to me, and put me on his lap.

"Your such a show off." I whispered to him as I watched Angela walk up.

Edward chuckled.

This party was turning out to be so fun!

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**B's pov**

We all bowled for hours, and it was pretty fun even though half the time I only knocked down two pins.

After a few more games Alice turned on the music, and disco ball, with the flashing lights.

I beamed as I took in Edward all in glow in the dark colors; he was so beautiful that I forgot that it was my turn to bowl.

"Go ahead Bella it's your turn." Alice said amused.

"Oh yeah." I said and walked up to get my balls.

I peeked behind me to Edward who was watching me closely with a bright smile, and without looking I let the ball flew down the alley.

I turned in surprise as all the pins fell down.

I laughed in victory as I walked back to Edward and sat down on his lap.

"That put us in a tie." I grinned.

Edward had to miss a few just to look human, I don't think that it would go unnoticed that Edward knocked down all the pins every time he went up.

Edward chuckled at that, and nodded before covering me in kisses.

After our last game was over I was pleased to say that I won, but only because Edward let me win, but I didn't care that much, this was my wedding party after all.

The party was pretty short but it was fun.

"Good night Bella, remember to be at our house at 3." Alice said giving me a hug.

"Don't you want me to stay and help you guys clean up a little?" I asked curiously.

"Nah, don't you remember Edward still has a surprise for you." Alice said bouncing in excitement.

I looked at Edward who was nervously biting his lip now.

"Well alright, thanks again for this party Alice." I said with a grin.

"Of course, now go." Alice said pushing us out the doors of the bowling alley.

Edward helped me into the Volvo, and so we were flying down the road.

I was nervous as to what Edward's surprise would be, I wasn't sure why, but he seemed even more nervous about it.

"So will you give me a hint to what your surprise is?" I asked hopeful.

Edward shivered, and looked at me hesitantly.

"This gift is something that I know that you want, it's something I want as well." Edward said trying to find the right words.

I nodded slowly.

That could be anything though.

I looked at Edward taking in his beauty, and I slowly became dizzy, so I rested my head against his window.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked after a while.

I shrugged, and turned to him.

"I'm thinking about what your gift it, it could be anything." I said with a grin.

But as Edward parked the car in the middle of no where I got nervous.

He got out, and got me out, and had me on his back and we were flying into the woods.

I closed my eyes tightly as the wind blew past me.

But when we stopped I gasped at what I saw around me.

We were in the meadow, but there was a huge blanket right in the middle of the flower, candles lit around it, and the moon shone perfectly over it.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I said walking over to it.

Edward stayed quiet as he followed me over.

I beamed as I picked up the chocolates and the roses.

"This is only half of the gift though." Edward said nervously.

I looked at him curiously, and he pulled me onto the blanket were he laid down beside me and watched me.

"So what is the other half?" I asked.

Edward took a big breath in nervousness.

"This is completely up to you ok; you don't have to if you don't wish to..." Edward said biting his lip again as his hands raced through his hair.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"Would you like to, I-I mean can we, or maybe." Edward stuttered.

I laughed gently.

"Umm, what are you saying Edward, just take a big breath calm down and ask." I said with a grin.

Edward did what I said and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Bella, would you like to make love tonight?" Edward asked lowly, and looked at me anxious for me reaction.

This shocked me, I had wanted this so long, and I was going to ask Edward myself soon, I never thought that this was something that Edward wanted to.

I could barely speak, but I had to for Edward was starting to overreact.

"Yes!" I said a little louder than I had to, and flew into his chest.

Edward sighed in relief, and pulled me on top of him.

"What made you ask?" I asked pressing my lips down to him with all the passion I had.

Edward chuckled as his hands went into my hair.

"You gave me the one thing that I wanted the most, and well I decided to give you one of the things that you really wanted most." Edward said kissing me back with just as much passion.

I moaned into his mouth as we began.

This was like a dream come true, making love with Edward in the moonlight, nothing could ruin this moment.

And after our moans died down, and Edward wrapped the blanket around us I laugh quietly.

"That was incredible." I said shyly.

Edward laughed with me.

"It truly was." Edward said his fingers running down my body.

He was so happy at this moment that he didn't hurt me, or anything, and I was to of course.

"Do you think that you didn't hurt me because we're out here in the fresh air, and it was easier for you to get control?" I asked after a while.

"Probably, I bet it'll be easier next time to control myself now that I know what this it going to be like." Edward said kissing down my neck.

I shivered.

"So there will be a next time." I said excitedly.

Edward chuckled at my eagerness, and pulled me closer to him.

"Of course me Bella, I frankly have no idea why I had waited so long to ask." Edward admitted.

I sighed contently.

"Good." I said, but then Edward was growled, and had us standing in seconds.

He wrapped the blanket more around me as he glared into the darkness.

And there walked the guy that I really didn't want to see.

Jacob.

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**B's pov**

"What do you want mutt?" Edward asked furious.

But Jacob just kept his eyes on me, as if waiting for me to start to strip, this made me uncomfortable, and even more angry.

So he is ready to stare at a woman who is going to be married tomorrow with out shame, what kind of sick-o wolf is he.

I went behind Edward hoping to get his lustful eyes off me.

Edward growled loudly at him, and he shifted so I was completely out of sight.

"What are you doing here?" Edward barked.

Jacob seemed to snap out of it, and he glared at Edward heatedly.

"Tell me you two didn't…" Jacob said disgust written all over his face.

"Oh no we're both naked laying in the meadow because it's fun!" I snapped at him.

Jacob started shake, and snarls fell off his chest.

"You monster, I'll kill you!" Jacob said getting ready to spring.

Panic hit me as Edward went into a crouch, and let out a hiss of anger.

If Jacob hurts Edward I'll kill him and make him out of a fur coat, that's about as much as he's useful for.

I grabbed Edward in fear, he can't fight naked, and if he takes the blanket I'll be naked, and that's something I don't want Jacob to ever get the pleasure to see.

"Edward please doesn't let him ruin our moment." I begged.

Edward turned to me reluctantly, and nodded as he hugged me to him.

Jacob continued to growl, but he walked over to us.

"Look I didn't come here to see this, or fight about it; I'm here to tell you something." Jacob said glaring Edward up and down.

Edward moved me more behind him, and hissed at Jacob.

"What?" He asked.

"If you turn Bella, we will start a war." Jacob threatened.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"We're going to be gone before we turn Bella for your information." Edward snapped.

This filled me with hope; maybe Edward finally liked the idea of me being a vampire.

Jacob's shaking increased.

"You can't." Jacob said now looking at me.

I looked at him now.

"I can do what I want, you're not my boss." I said with a glare at him.

Jacob snarled.

"How could you really want this Bella, it's disgusting." Jacob yelled.

"You disgusting, you probably have fleas." I snapped, and hugged myself to Edward.

"What have you done to her?" Jacob asked furiously to Edward who was smiling at me.

"Not a thing, after you had forced her into a kiss that made her gorgeous mind to start thinking, she had three days to think while I went hunting, and when I can back she had decided what she wanted." Edward said stroking me cheek.

"I don't believe you, I will never give up, this isn't going to be over." Jacob said glaring at Edward.

"Well my weddings tomorrow, which you still aren't invited to. So that means this is pretty much over." I said smugly.

"Bella how could you just go marry this leech without another thought, and just all of a sudden completely start hating me just like that, that leech had to do soothing to you." Jacob snapped.

I held my hand up to him to stop.

He stared at me as if I'd grown another head.

"I'm not talking to you anymore, I'm tired of explaining that I don't love you, and I love Edward." I said, and kissed Edward's naked back.

Edward shivered, and kissed me forehead before turning to Jacob in victory.

Jacob looked like someone had just ran over his puppy. **(Lol I had to put that in!)**

"I won't give up on you Bella." Jacob said backing up slowly as he continued to watch me.

"To bad I gave up on you a long time ago." I said before he walked into the shadows with the most pained expression I had ever seen.

It no longer bothered me, he wasn't my problem, I told him how I felt, and he just wants to continue to torture himself.

Edward turned to me, and crushed me to him.

"I'm sorry that mutt had to ruin our moment." Edward sighed, and rested his head o mine.

"It's ok; we have plenty of time for our honeymoon." I said grinning at the idea.

Edward pouted.

"I'm sure I could wait that long." Edward moaned.

"All tonight?" I asked hopeful.

Edward beamed, and nodded with a mischievous smile that gave me chills.

"Come on, it's getting a little cold." Edward said putting me on his back, and began running.

I grinned, and slowly rubbed my legs over his member.

Edward shivered, and let out a growl, and he seemed to have a harder time not running into tree.

"Bella, I can't run if you keep doing that." Edward said his voice strained.

But I couldn't help it, and continued slowly, then all of a sudden I was pushed against a tree, and Edward was kissing me wildly.

I laughed as he slowly entered me, and we began this time going faster, and harder than before, and when we both came I screamed in ecstasy, and Edward had to hold onto me to slop from melting into a puddle.

Edward chuckled, and put me back on his back, but I noticed that now the tree was leaning over like it was ready to fall over.

We were back at my house in seconds, and Edward had me on top of him as he wrapped the blanket around us.

"I hope Charlie doesn't walk in, this might be a little to much to handle." Edward whispered as his fingers ran down my spine.

I shivered, and pressed my lips to his.

"The door's locked." I grinned, and Edward's eyes seemed to darken with lust.

And as for the rest of the night you can guess what we did.


	6. Angels or devils

This story will be updated when I get up to at least 40 reviews for angels of devils.

I am focusing a lot of that story, and when I feel like its good enough where I can stop I'll work on my other stories.

Sorry! To all my fans!


	7. Chapter 6

**B's pov**

This was the day I've been waiting for, and for Edward this is what he has been waiting for, for centuries.

Our wedding day was finally here.

At the moment Alice was busy at work on me, trying to make me somehow look like I belong with the pure beauty that is Edward Cullen.

Which I knew would just be in vain, no one would ever be gorgeous enough to actually look good with Edward unless you were a vampire.

I sighed, as I played with my dress, and just tried to calm myself down before I stared to freak out.

"Do I need to get Jasper up here again?" Alice asked amused as she continued to work.

"No, I'm fine, just kind of losing my mind a little." I said weakly.

"Don't worry Bella you won't fall down the stairs." Alice said amused.

"I'm not that worried about it, but that still is good to know." I said with a laugh.

"So what are you worried about?" Alice asked as she stood back, and pulled me to my feet.

"Nothing really, just the thought of being _married _is freaking me out." I said as I began to pace the room.

"What are you feeling at the moment?" She asked curiously.

"Nervous, happy, excited, scared, and anxious all at the same time." I said trying to stay calm.

"Why scared?" Alice wondered.

"What if I forget my line?" I asked as I continued my frantic pacing.

"You won't." Alice said calmly, and grabbed me.

"Look Bella stay calm, Rene is on her way up ok?" Alice asked seriously.

"Ok." I nodded, and looked to the door as soon as Rene came in.

"Oh Bella, you look gorgeous." She squealed, and ran to me to embrace me.

I laughed nervously, but I was so happy to see her.

"Thanks mom." I said with a grin as she let me go.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked me over.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward is a very nice boy, and I hope you both live long happy lives." She said wiping her tears away.

My smile grew at that, and I gave her another hug.

"Thanks, it means the world that you came." I said struggling to hold my tears at bay.

"Ok enough hugging, Charlie is on his way up, and Rene you have to get down there." Alice said when we pulled away again.

Rene laughed as she brushed her tears away again.

"Alright." She said amused, and blew me a kiss before walking out the door, then Charlie came in looking dashing in his tuex.

"You look nice dad." I said as he walked over to me.

Charlie sighed.

"It makes me feel silly." He admitted.

I gave him a light slap on the arm.

"You look great." I said with a smile.

Charlie blushed slightly at that.

"Thanks Bells, you look gorgeous." He said looking me over, and sticking his arm out for me to hold onto.

I took it with a shaking hand, and took deep breaths to calm myself.

As we walked out of the room, and to the top of the stairs to wait I found myself more excited than nervous.

When the music changed telling everyone it was our turn to go down I held onto Charlie's arm a little tighter.

"Don't let me fall dad." I said, and then we were walking slowly down the stairs.

My breath caught as I looked around at the beautiful decorations, Alice had really out did herself this time.

I was just relieved that even though they had distracted me I didn't fall, or even stumble once.

And when I finally made it to the bottom of the stairs I blushed as I took in the crowd of people, but I was to absorbed in all with all the beauty of the room.

But then I saw Edward, watching me with those golden eyes that I had looked into so many times, and I don't think I'll ever get close to being tired of seeing.

I beamed at him as he continued to watch me with excitement, and awe dancing in his eyes as he grinned at me.

I struggled to keep in rhythm with the music, time seemed to freeze, and it was just Edward and I here, no one else, that's the only thing that mattered.

And as Charlie placed my hand in Edward's sparks flew up my arm, and I let myself look deeply into his eyes as he squeezed my hand.

This is want Edward wanted the most, and now after him giving me what I wanted the most last night I was ready, more than ready to give this to Edward.

Our vowels were simply old fashion and very easy, but I still managed to get distracted as Edward stared at me with love, and passion burning in his eyes.

And finally as it came to the blinding words I noticed my tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I do." I said shyly, and Edward's eyes brightened even more in victory, and joy.

"And do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, and care for, for every single day of forever?" The Mr. Webber asked with a smile.

"I do." Edward said proudly, with a happiness that I have never seen before.

"Then by the power invested in me by Washington D. C I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, you may now kiss the bride." He said with joy.

We both now turned to each other, my heart beating wildly, and blush probably staining my face forever, and Edward slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to us.

Clapping erupted, but I didn't care it was just Edward and I here, and when we pulled away and stood to the crowd I jumped as the doors fell to the ground.

And there was Jacob looking intimating and pissed.

"I object!" He yelled.

Everyone was quiet in shock, even Edward but it was me that busted out laughing.

I think I'm going insane.

"To late _Jacob _you were just a little too late." I sneered at him in victory.

Edward smiled smugly at the dog, and pulled me close to him.

"No, hell no, I'm not too late, I can't be I won't let you marry him." Jacob shouted, and again everyone was quiet.

"Like I said Jacob your too late, ever since that kiss you've been too late, and now you're trying to ruin my wedding, well I won't let you, I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN, and I am his wife." I said loudly and proudly.

Edward beamed at me, and the audience all began their clapping again.

"And I love ISABELLA _CULLEN_, and no one is going to stop us from loving each other." Edward said just as loud.

The clapping increased, and a few people were even laughing.

Jacob walked out of the room shaking like crazy, but of course he had to knock over to flower that were hung up.

Take that dog, you can try and ruin my life every chance you get, but I'll turn you into a joke every time.

**Review? If you want me to update I want 20 more reviews for my other story Angels of devils. :)**


	8. important message

**Just a quick note to let you all know that I have just made a forum for a twilight role play, were you can come and be your favorite character from twilight, or even your own character.**

**As soon as all the characters are full we will begin with Bella coming to Forks and then it will be all your turn to make this Twilight however you want it!**

**But hurry and ask me for a character before all the spaces are gone!**

**And please make sure you read the rules before asking thanks!**


	9. Chapter 7

**B's pov**

The reception was amazing; Alice did an amazing job with everything.

We did everything that was done in a normal reception, cut the cake, and took turns feeding each other the piece of cake; I sat in a chair as Edward slowly and very carefully took my garter off with his teeth, and tossed it over his shoulder to the crowd of guys. It landed right into Jacob's hands.

I stared at him shocked, and outrage that he was still here, and glared at his smug smile as he spanned my garter around his finger.

My face warmed in anger, but I turned to Edward with a small smile.

He was watching me closely.

"What is it love?" Edward asked pulling me close to his side.

"Jacob." I growled with a glare over to him.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he began pulling me to the dance floor for our first dance as husband and wife.

"Well I'm not going to let that mutt ruin any of this." Edward said smiling at me, his eyes smothering with love.

I smiled back, he was right, there's no way Jacob was going to ruin this night for us, I wouldn't let him.

"Mind if I cut in?" A smug voice asked from behind me.

Edward looked up, and glared with a low growl.

"Actually yes I do mind Jacob, this is our first dance, leave before I through you out." Edward warned.

I turned a little too threw Jacob a glare.

"Go away Jacob, or I'll smack you with a newspaper." I smirked.

Jacob gave me a frown.

"Not funny Bella." He muttered.

"Just leave before I make a bigger fool out of you than before." I said looking back to Edward with a smile.

Edward watched me with sly grin.

"Bella would you just give me a chance, just one minute." He pleaded.

"Nope." I said nicely.

Edward chuckled, and planted a kissed on my forehead.

Jacob growled, and tried to get in between us, but I quickly put my foot out, and Jacob flew to the ground.

Edward and I laughed as Jacob sat on the floor staring up at us in shock.

"Bella did you just trip me." Jacob asked still shocked.

"No Jacob, it wasn't me." I said sarcastically.

Jacob pouted as he stood up, and walked away from us.

That will teach that mutt, don't mess with the bride.

**I'll update this again when I get more than 10 reviews for my story Love and Blood. Thanks.**


End file.
